


true love's kiss

by LadyKG



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen and Ichigo go back in time, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, Time Travel, crack treated only mildly seriously, do not copy to another site, it kinda freaks everyone out though, said things and stuff aren't all that important to the story though, this has barely been proofread, to stop things and stuff, we die like starved authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: The first thing he noticed was the fact he was laid flat across the ground. That his stomach hurt something vicious but not nearly as bad as the ache right behind his eyes. Damn it, he was never trusting Urahara’s ‘it won’t hurt that bad’ again.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 293





	true love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this has barely been proofread so if you see any glaring errors please let me know!

They had no choice.

Ichigo read enough to know that that was always how these stories started; there was no other way, they would fail otherwise, they had to _go back_. He’d never liked time travel tropes before. Had read a few books and that seemed to cover all of them. Now, standing before a _time machine_ … Well, there was only one way to go. Only one way he ever _could_ go.

A warmth pressed along his back, an arm wrapping around his waist, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

The first thing he noticed was the fact he was laid flat across the ground. That his stomach hurt something vicious but not nearly as bad as the ache right behind his eyes. Damn it, he was _never_ trusting Urahara’s _‘it won’t hurt that bad’_ again. With a groan he pried them open and took in those around him. It seemed like the entirety of Soul Society was there and… all this friends. His heart clenched as he caught sight of them. With another groan he pushed himself to his knees and then his feet, swaying slightly as Shiro helped balance him, Ossan held loosely at his side. So they had landed back during Rukia’s failed execution and Aizen’s reveal as a traitor.

“I must say, Kurosaki,” Sousuke- no _Aizen’s_ cool voice broke through the remaining haze, “I knew souls could evolve when under distress, but I have never seen it before. It is… quite impressive.”

Ichigo stared at him for a few more seconds, waiting, but there was no sign of _his_ Sousuke taking over. Damn bastard. “Of course you just have to make things difficult,” he muttered, still leaning slightly on his larger sword. He didn’t exactly _want_ to fight Aizen in his current state, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to go through all of this alone, and if Urahara’s warning had been anything to go by then he didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to make sure of that.

“What was that, Kurosaki?”

“You won’t remember this when it’s over,” he said with a huff, sliding into a fighting stance, “but I want you to know, I’m going to _enjoy_ kicking your ass.”

Aizen—the absolutely _dramatic_ bastard that he was—only smirked, “How crass.”

With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo flash-stepped forward,, slamming Ossan’s hilt in the man’s stomach. It earned him a wide-eyed look as Aizen slid back. One that was quickly wiped away. Ichigo didn’t waste any more time. He struck at Aizen’s right side first out of sheer habit. The second strike came moment later, but they were both blocked in quick succession. It wasn’t as if Ichigo wanted to _actually_ hurt him. Well… Correction; it wasn’t like Ichigo wanted to _maim_ him. Although, if his own arrival was anything to go by, then he doubted whatever wounds Aizen sustained would stay. Another minute passed of crossing blades and Ichigo’s fraying patience grew even thinner. He managed to land a few reiatsu-backed hits, but it was doing nothing.

“We don’t have all day,” he growled, “and I am _not_ doing this alone, so just- damn it, _remember already._ ”

“Remember what, Kurosaki?” Aizen asked with a raised brow.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to come back together. Deal with everything as a team. The same way they had for the past however many years, because Ywach was too strong and they were a dying group and- Ichigo sucked in a breath, drawn from his memories as he dodged a well-aimed strike.

Urahara had _said_ this might happen, but he had hoped- Well, whatever he had hoped was wrong. What he needed now was a plan and a fast one, because the idea of beating the memories back into him wasn’t working and he _really_ didn’t want to go with Urahara’s Plan B.

Ichigo flash-stepped back to give them space, and watched as Aizen tipped his head in smug, imagined victory. “Why bother giving yourself space? That only works between equals.”

Oh. _Oh,_ he knew what was about to happen. Or, what _should._ It was, admittedly early, Aizen had done this during the Karakura town invasion in his first life, but… Aizen slipped forward within a second, standing before Ichigo, hand pressed to his heart and lips curved up in the same smirk he used when- “I can practically touch your heart.”

 _“I know,”_ he almost said. _“You already have.”_

He offered a wane smile even as his resolve solidified. The world was cruel, and fate even crueler, but he would break both with his bare hands. Especially if it meant he could have Sousuke with him.

“Screw it,” he huffed, more to himself than anyone else. Aizen heard it all the same, confusion passing through his gaze. With a smile that had too many teeth he gave a quick wish that this would end well and fisted his hand into Aizen’s robes. A sharp tug and that confusions turned into shock as Ichigo pressed their lips together, a surge of reiatsu crackling between them at the touch. There was a long moment when Aizen didn’t respond, when Ichigo felt his heart crack because _he wasn’t coming back._ And then all at once lips were moving against his, a hand rising to fist into his hair and another tugging him closer at the hip.

“What the hell Kurosaki?!” Ishida screeched somewhere to his left, but Ichigo hardly paid it any mind.

He felt the build of reiatsu before it even hit, but it still had him gasping, opening his mouth for Sousuke who let out a pleased noise that made Ichigo _melt._ When they finally pulled apart it was _his_ Sousuke standing before him.

“Ichigo,” Sousuke greeted.

“Took you long enough,” he replied, voice definitely _not_ cracking.

“One of you will explain what is going on,” the Soutaichou demanded.

Ichigo blinked over at the man who stood with the rest of the Gotei watching them. The flush that burst across his face as he realized how absolutely _shameless_ he had been was probably as bright as a tomato. Still, he didn’t back away from the hold. He had almost _lost_ Sousuke, and that… Ichigo took a deep breath. He’d faced down Ywach on more than one occasion, he could handle this.

“We’re from the future,” he blurted out. A great start, really. “We came back to prevent…” he paused, there was no telling if Ywach had spies listening in at this exact moment, “a war.”

“I see,” the Soutaichou said.

“What I want to know is why you were _kissing Aizen_?” Ishida demanded, and if the collective murmur of agreement that went through his group of friends and some of the Shinigami was anything to go by then they were all curious.

“Hat-an-clogs said there may be issues with the time travel and that if one of us didn’t… make it, then we’d need to try several-” Ichigo coughed, looking away as he said the next part, “different methods to try and, ah, help the other remember.”

“True love’s kiss!” Orihime—because of course it would be her to say such a thing—exclaimed, wide-eyed, smiling and so very _alive._ “It’s just like in all the fairy-tales. Like that one with the hippo-magician that ate some gooseberries and-”

Ishida cut her off, “That doesn’t explain why you _kissed_ him!”

“Doesn’t it?” Sousuke said, wrapping his arm tighter around Ichigo’s waist. “We needed to insight a powerful memory. Fighting was the obvious first choice considering our history. Then kissing. And if that didn’t work-”

Ichigo elbowed him to get him to shut up, earning him an overly dramatic _‘oof’_.

“Your dad is going to kill me. _Kisuke_ is going to kill me,” Yoruichi huffed, eyes narrowed, and arms crossed. “I whisk you off to Soul Society and you come back shacking up with _him_.” Then her eyes were narrowing, and a manic grin spread across her face. Too many teeth and far too sharp. “Speaking of,” she said, stalking forward, “I think it’s time we have a _talk_.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, “You already gave it to him. Or, future-you did.”

Yoruichi cracked a knuckle, smile never leaving her face, “A refresher couldn’t hurt.”

“There are more important things to talk about. And we really should go to Urahara’s for it. You know, get _everyone._ ” Ichigo gave her a pointed look, and Yoruichi deflated.

“Have it your way Ichi-berry. All right, kiddos, field-trips over, time to head home!”

His friends were still giving him searching looks, and Ichigo caught Chad’s gaze just before he was pulled away and was offered a steady nod in return. It had something warm settling in his chest, a smile twitching across his face. “We should head out. I’ll send Gin and Tousen to Las Noches to bring Harribel to the shop.”

Ichigo hummed, “We should bring at least two captains with us, too.”

“If you insist.”

“I’ll let you pick,” he offered.

“Unohana, then. And Sui-feng.” Ah, a healer for the inevitable fights and a distraction for Yoruichi. Of course, there was the small matter of not only getting them to agree but also Yama-ji.

In the end, it wasn’t all that hard; they stepped through the portal to Hat-an-clog’s shop with little fanfare. Yoruichi had apparently warned about Sousuke and the time travel, which was only _slightly_ disappointing because all it earned them was narrowed eyes over an open fan and a too-cheerful greeting. They were ushered over to a table and pushed to sit down, tea already steaming in the center. Untouched and likely to stay that way. There was little trust between any of them. Still, Shinji was there, and so were Harribel and Gin and with their arrival it meant they could get down to saving the world.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

“Ywach is planning a war.”


End file.
